Kagome the Shrink
by TheBlackKnight87
Summary: What happens when everyone goes to Kagome, a crazy shrink, and tells her their problems? Will she be able to help or not? Or will they make her even crazier? SK
1. Chapter 1

Kagome the Shrink

A young woman was sitting in her office, going over files when she got a call. Answering it, she soon got her patients names and times. She looked over their files and shook her head. 'And I thought I was crazy?'

FILE # 1

Sango Hunter

Species: Human/ Demon slayer

Age: 21

Height: 5"7

Weight: 187

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Brown

Problem: Control Freak/ claims to see other worldly things

History: Known for her violence.

FILE # 2

Miroku Hunter

Species: Human/ Monk

Age: 22

Height: 5"9

Weight: 200

Eye color: Indigo

Hair color: Black

Problem: Wandering Hand/ Pervert/ Thinks the wicked witch of the west is real

History: Known to ask any beautiful lady to bear his child despite being married.

FILE # 3

Inuyasha Taisho

Species: Hanyou

Age: Appears 21

Height: 5"9

Weight: 234

Eye color: Golden

Hair color: White

Problem: Family issues/ mild depression/ paranoid of the color blue

History: Will not hesitate to attack when angered.

FILE # 4

Sesshoumaru Taishou

Species: Dog demon

Age: Appears 23

Height: 6"6

Weight: 200

Eye color: Amber

Hair color: Silver

Problem: Family issues/ emo/ afraid to eat waffles

History: known for having a mask of indifference and for killing many.

FILE # 5

Rin Taisho

Species: Human

Age: 15

Height: 5"

Weight: 165

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Brown

Problem: Trapped in her own childish mind

History: Loves picking flowers and torturing Jaken.

FILE # 6

Inu Taisho

Species: Dog Demon

Age: Appears 34

Height: 6"8

Weight: 235

Eye color: Amber/ Gold

Hair color: Gray/ silver

Problem: suicidal/ emo/ afraid of dogs

History: Tried, but failed several times.

FILE # 7

Shippo Kit

Species: Fox demon

Age: Appears 17

Height: 5"5

Weight: 177

Eye color: Emerald Green

Hair color: Fiery red

Problem: Paranoid of cats

History: makes sure cats stay away/ known for having to be subdued around cats.

FILE # 8

Kouga Wolf

Species: Wolf demon

Age: Appears 22

Height: 5"10

Weight: 233

Eye color: sky blue

Hair color: black

Problem: Stalking/ Hears voices

History: Known to talk to himself as he watches his 'girlfriends' also known for his possessiveness.

FILE # 9

Naraku Onigumo

Species: Hanyou

Age: Appears 23

Height: 6"

Weight: 200

Eye color: crimson

Hair color: black

Problem: Believes he can take over to world along with evil flying squirrels.

History: Known to be kept to himself.

FILE # 10

Kagura Onigumo

Species: Wind Witch

Age: Appears 22

Height: 5"7

Weight: 188

Eye Color: red

Hair color: dark brown

Problem: hears voices

History: known for attitude towards voices

FILE # 11

Kanna Onigumo

Species: Witch

Age: Appears 14

Height: 5"4

Weight: 168

Eye Color: grey

Hair color: White

Problem: Believe she can suck out souls/ emo

History: Gets in trouble by threats. Known to be void of emotions

FILE # 12

Jaken Toadly

Species: Toad demon

Age: unknown

Height: 3"4

Weight: 78

Eye color: yellow

Hair color: No hair

Problem: paranoid of children

History: gets tortured by Rin

FILE # 13

Ayame Ookami

Species: Wolf demon

Age: Appears 22

Height: 5"7

Weight: 189

Eye color: Green

Hair color: fiery red

Problem: Fears bright colors/ stalker

History: known for stalking ex boyfriends and running away from bright colors.

Kagome shook her head again and took a big gulp of coffee. This week was going to be crazy. Plus her worse fears are realized: There is people who are crazier than her. Sighing, she sat back and looked at the picture of herself and her boyfriend Bankotsu with his brother Jakotsu. She loves them both dearly. Looking over more, she saw a picture of her mentor/ boss, Keade and her cousin Kikyo. She grabbed her purse and went home, getting ready for Monday. Her first patients were Sango and Miroku Hunter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters...but I do own a Sessy plushie and a Kilala plushie...**

**Hello again, my faithful readers and reviewers! I'm back, and I know that I promised a different story, but this one I couldn't pass...Here's the story: I was sitting in gym class, bored out of my mind when the story pops in meh head. I though, 'Hmm...I can't write the other one for a while, so might as well...THE END...Well, anywho, Please keep reviewing and what not...I hope you likes, the next chapter will be set up soon! Lotsa love, TheBlackKnight87**


	2. Authors Note!

**I am sorry to those who like this story so far, but I can't think of anything else at the moment. I'm going to delete it and maybe start a whole**

** new one! I have several different stories in mind, so keep a look out for them, please! Love ya!**

**TheBlackKnight87**


End file.
